


As I Turn To You

by MysticBat



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Conflict of Interests, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBat/pseuds/MysticBat
Summary: Post Friendenemies. Two weeks after Marco and Tom hung out, the two of them decide to try hanging out again, but without any hidden agendas. Maybe they could actually become closer to each other? Maybe they'd end up friends or even more. Though Marco hoped it woudn't get in the way of his friendship with Star. A Tomco fic with Starco friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Star vs. The Forces of Evil fic! I just, really wanted to write some Tomco after the Friendenemies ep. Not sure about the summary or tags, so they might change as I write more.

"Heeey Marco!" Star grinned as she walked in his room.  
"Hey Star." He greeted, looking up from his book.  
"Whatcha reading!?" She asked as she tried to peek at the pages.  
"It's about behind the scenes on Mackie Hand's movies." Marco replied, pointing to a photo people setting up the set for a stunt.  
"Oooh! Instead of reading about it, why don't we go there?"  
"I dunno... That sounds a bit like a bad idea. We'd probably get thrown out right away or we could do something like change history."  
"You could save Mackie Hand's liiiife!" Star smiled, so sure that Marco would be so happy to meet his idol while he was actually alive and not undead like she heard he had when he went out with Tom a few weeks ago.  
"...No. As tempting as that sounds, who knows what could have changed our present time!" One thing for certain he knew Tom wouldn't have been able to raise Mackie from the dead and cheered him up a little while watching him fight in person, after the deception he put him through. He'd still be mad at him, not that he was going to completely admit he'd come to find him not so bad because he did that for him.  
"Oh come on Marco! I doubt much would change for saving one guy's life! It'll be fuuuun!"  
"We don't know that, there could be some kinda butterfly effect and saving him could result in, I don't know... World War 3? It's in all the movies, people go back in time, mess something up and the whole word ends up completely different to how the left it!"  
"Pfft. Don't be silly, it'll be fine! Let's go! Timey Wimey Reverse Una Hora!" Star moved her wand anticlockwise in one full circle as it glowed. Then light flashed in the room, obscuring the pair's vision for a moment to find themselves... Still in Marco's bedroom.

Marco was slightly relieved that the spell did nothing, until he looked at the clock and noticed that time had gone back a whole hour. Well, at least it didn't freeze, it was enough trouble getting time to move again last time.

"Una hora? Really? Star, you sent us back a whole hour! Didn't you learn anything from last time, doing time related spells? Remember how hard it was to get Father Time to get back on the wheel? Don't even think of trying to do time spells again, we're lucky nothing really happened this time."  
"Ok, ok. Calm down. Though... If we're an hour in the past where did the us from an hour ago go?"

Then they heard the sound of the toilet flush and Marco remembered he had a bathroom break about an hour ago. Now his past self was coming back to his room and was going to see them. Even going back an hour meant they could mess things up. Star went over to the window and opened it, Marco looked at her confused.

"Grab onto me Marco, I know what to do!"

He did as she said, still confused until she pointed her wand to the floor and yelled "Bunny Rabbit Blast!"

The two of them were blasted out of Marco's room and onto the street outside.

"Ok, now we uh, just do whatever we want outside for an hour, then we can come back home and not run into ourselves! So what do you wanna do?" Star grinned, so proud of her plan.  
"Well, maybe I'll go for a walk."  
"That's a great idea! Ooh! We could grab the laser puppies and take them for a walk with us!"  
"You can do that, but I was gonna go for a walk on my own." He was feeling a little ticked off right now and just wanted to be alone for a little while. He knew if they went on a walk together something would happen and his frustration would increase. All Marco wanted to do today was relax and read his book, but since his past self was occupying it right now, he couldn't even do that. All because Star wanted to take him back in time, a part of him appreciated the sentiment, but right now he was just too annoyed to care about thoughtful she was trying to be.  
"Ok..." Star looked down sadly and made her way back inside to grab the puppies, realising that maybe she had bothered Marco a bit too much.

Marco watched her leave, feeling a bit bad, but not enough to go after her as it was her fault they had to avoid themselves for an hour. Hopefully they'd be able to make their way back inside without his parents noticing, usually he'd let them know if he was going somewhere. Maybe he should just pop in and tell them he's gonna go out for a walk in case he's not back in an hour and they notice he's gone? Marco pondered on it for a moment, looking back at his house, then walked down the path deciding not to. After all, Star just snuck in there to grab the puppies and he wanted to avoid her for a little bit. They'd talk later and things will most likely be fine anyway.

He found his way to the park and sat on the swings. At first he thought of all the mess ups Star had done lately, getting himself more annoyed instead of cooling off like he planned. Then he remembered that she wasn't the sole reason for his frustration. A couple of weeks ago Tom came by to earn a ribbon to graduate from his anger management. They had a really fun time and Marco felt like they were finally connecting, until it turned out it was all a ruse for Tom's own selfish gains and he had the nerve to call Marco the selfish one!

Though after he stormed out, they had a moment, singing his second favourite Love Sentence song: Too Little Too Late. Tom was right, he honestly did like the band, he knew the lyrics word for word and he did have that little shrine which wouldn't have been easy to make together if he was faking an interest in them. Unlike his false interest in Mackie Hand movies, anyone could look up the titles of the films and he pretended to be unsure on which one was best just to sound more genuine. Tom really knew how to play the lying game well, but then again the guy was a demon, they were known to be experts at deceit. But, then what about bringing Mackie back from the dead? Tom had no personal gain from doing that, why would he want to impress Marco so much and earn his forgiveness if he apparently hated him the most.

Unless... He realised he actually didn't hate him as much as he thought and really did connect with him like Marco thought they did? Or maybe that was wishful thinking despite the fact he learnt to really appreciate Mackie Hand and his awesome Kung Fu skills. They did admit they still didn't like each other, but when Tom dropped him off home that night, they awkwardly smiled and said goodbye before parting ways. He didn't really want to admit that overall he really enjoyed himself test or no test, nor did he want to admit that he'd been wishing for Tom to pop up again so they could go hand out properly, no hidden agendas. But he had no way to contact him, unless he called him up on Star's mirror? What would he even say if he did? He really needed a plan first, but Tom might not want to hang out with him again. He probably would stay away from Marco unless he had to be around him for some reason, like trying to earn his badge. Stupid Marco thinking stupid things.

He looked up at the sky for a moment and realised maybe an hour had passed by now, so he may as well head back to the house and read his book instead of thinking about Star or Tom. Stupid Tom and his confusing ways. He quietly entered the house glancing around to make sure he wasn't seen, so it would seem like he was in his room the whole time. None of the puppies ran up to him, so he figured Star was still out, which didn't really surprise him as he expected she would lose track of time. He went upstairs to his room and listened into the room, just to make sure no one was in there, then opened the door and found no one there. He looked over at the clock and as he predicted, he had been out for over an hour, an hour and a half in fact. Marco decided he may as well get back to reading that book about behind the scenes on Mackie Hand movies as he had nothing else planned for today and knew Star wouldn't interrupt him again.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Una hora - An hour maybe if Star had said 'Treinta Años' it would have worked-ish. They would have at least gone back thirty years, but still not be on the set of the Mackie Hand movie.


End file.
